Magnetic memory circuits are based on magneto-resistive behavior of magnetic storage elements that are integrated typically with a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Such memory circuits generally provide non-volatility and an unlimited read and write capability. An example is the magnetic random access memory (MRAM) circuit that includes a plurality of bits, each defining an addressable magnetic storage element stack that may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ).
Each MTJ addressable magnetic element stack includes a free layer having a magnetic spin orientation that can be flipped between two states by the application of a magnetic field induced by energizing write conductors.